


为富不仁

by Akaeatthemup



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Bottom Illya, F/F, Top Napoleon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaeatthemup/pseuds/Akaeatthemup
Summary: CP：美苏一个假的贫穷贵公子paro





	为富不仁

为富不仁

上

拿破仑·苏洛当然听说过伊利亚·科里亚金这个名字。而且何止是听过，简直是大名鼎鼎、如雷贯耳。不止他如此，全校学生都是如此，恐怕只有那些刚刚入学的一年级新人会用一副脑前额叶已被切除的口吻四处询问：“伊利亚·科里亚金？那是谁？”  
——那是谁？那位少爷是俄罗斯黑帮的少当家，是暗中掌控纽约经济的黑手，是下一任“教父”。当然，有人对此有异议，提出伊利亚·科里亚金其实是前俄贵族的后裔，或者是在“十月革命”后获得权力的执政党后裔，虽然这些都没有经过证实，但又都有各自的理论基础。首先，伊利亚·科里亚金身材高挑、一头金发、气质高贵，见过他的人都说他的确像个贵族；其次，他亲手说过自己最喜欢的运动是“徒手猎熊”，这样残酷又刺激的运动，也许只有黑帮的少当家才会感兴趣；最后，许多人见过他在图书馆看《资本论》，他在日常生活中也喜欢引用列宁或马克思的名言，这难道不能证明他是个共产主义者么？  
苏洛在U.N.C.L.E.俱乐部见过伊利亚·科里亚金本人，这位少爷一向寡言少语，多亏了那些传闻，也没有多少人敢于接近他。当时他正拿着香槟站在远离人群的地方，没有半点受到冷落的不甘和沮丧，反而因为被他人隔离而格外惬意。苏洛悄悄靠近，向他打了个招呼，他没什么表情，只是皱皱眉，然后微微点了点头，似乎是在表示：“请随意。”  
“你就是伊利亚·科里亚金吧，我是拿破仑·苏洛。”他同他握手，科里亚金骨节突出的手格外冰凉。  
“久仰。”他不咸不淡地说，朝他举举香槟杯。  
他们安静地待了一会，苏洛突然对他说：“这里的冷气太足了，对吧？”  
“是有点。”因为这句话，科里亚金的唇角露出一丝笑意，那些垂在身侧的苍白手指蜷缩起来。  
“那我们去阳台上透透气？”苏洛做出一个“请”的手势，等着他婉拒，但出乎意料的，科里亚金点点头，同他一起走出了那个堆满了富家子弟的地方。当他们走到阳台上时，不约而同地吐了一口气，这让他们不禁相视一笑。  
他就是这么认识伊利亚·科里亚金的。

伊利亚·科里亚金入学时就听说过拿破仑·苏洛这个名字，而且何止是听过，简直是大名鼎鼎、如雷贯耳。当然，不仅他如此，全校学生都是如此。  
谁不知道谁是拿破仑·苏洛呢？据说他是某位英国公爵的次子，家父作为贵族拥有英国萨福克郡和爱尔兰的各一处土地，他则依照英国的规矩被唤作“拿破仑勋爵”。当然，有人说他出生军人世家，曾祖父拥有最高圣米迦勒及圣乔治勋章，地位并非向其他人所说达到公爵的高度，但也是一位能被尊称为“勋爵”的子爵。因此，根据这一说法，有人将拿破仑·苏洛称为“拿破仑·苏洛阁下”。对于这两种叫法他都未加以制止，也许是因为出于宽容，也许是出于不在意。  
伊利亚很少对这些事情感兴趣，但在这样一所热衷打听和传递消息的学校里，他想要做到不问世事反而困难重重，因此，在女生们的讨论话题里、在男生们的争论中，他听说了不少这位“阁下”或者“勋爵”的轶事。当然，伊利亚本人没有参加过这些讨论，尽管别人无数次想要把他拉进话题里，却碍于他的传闻不敢行动，他也乐得清静，毫无阻碍地得以离开学校去参加两个街区外的超市大促销。  
是的，其实他和黑帮没有任何关系、祖上从未有过贵族血统、和红色政权的领导人毫无瓜葛，他只是一个普通的俄罗斯二代移民，和父母以及两个弟弟一起住在一栋老房子里。父亲常年失踪，靠母亲做酒店清洁工支撑这个家。为了减轻妈妈的负担，伊利亚从十四岁就开始打零工补贴家用，原本他打算高中毕业后直接就业，却意外获得了奖学金和生活补助，这才让他有了大学的机会。  
伊利亚不知道那些夸张且失实的传闻是从什么时候开始的，但当他意识到时，他已经被邀请进了U.N.C.L.E.俱乐部。这个俱乐部的全称是Unsatisfied Network Command for Luminaries and Eccentric，单单从名字上看，有人会以为这是一个由行为艺术家组成的社团，实际上这是一个骄子会，一个由富家子弟聚齐起来的餐饮俱乐部。伊利亚原本无意加入这个无趣的消遣社团，在第一次参加聚会时就想要说明情况并退出，但他发现这个俱乐部的实质性活动基本上只有周二晚上的聚餐，而且会费极低，得到的完全超过付出的，于是在免费食物的诱惑下，他选择了沉默。就是在U.N.C.L.E.俱乐部里，他认识了拿破仑·苏洛。这位贵族公子哥向他打招呼，经过一个例行的客套环节，他们算是认识了。  
但他们真正能搭上话是在两周之后，伊利亚开始在一家便利店做收银员，却意外地发现他的同事就是拿破仑·苏洛。苏洛此前就在这家便利店打工，因此被店长分配来教导伊利亚。苏洛自称是来体验生活的，并且单方面地认为伊利亚也是来体验生活的，为了能继续在U.N.C.L.E.俱乐部蹭吃蹭喝，他便没有否认。一开始伊利亚以为苏洛是个娇生惯养的富家公子，但随着逐渐熟络，他发现苏洛并不像外表看上去的那样轻浮，相反，这是个非常习惯搬运重物的人，尽管嘴上说着讨厌流汗的工作，但一旦到了需要整理库存的时候，他绝对不会把工作推给别人。一个星期后，他们开始一起习惯在工作和学校以外的地方碰面时，伊利亚才开始猛然意识到苏洛也许在追求他。  
苏洛带他去过赛车场和博物馆，甚至有一次想要带他去猎场打猎，幸好出发前一天伊利亚处心积虑扭到了脚才让苏洛打消了主意。从那之后，他打定主意要少在U.N.C.L.E.俱乐部吹牛，因为苏洛之所以想带他去打猎，就是因为伊利亚曾经在俱乐部里说过自己最喜欢的活动是“徒手猎熊”，而他这么说完全是为了让那些富家公子不要再缠着他问东问西的。好在这样的极端情况很少，平常，他们最喜欢去的地方是河边的草地。天气好的时候，他们会在那里野餐，苏洛带上自制的食物，而伊利亚呢？他只需要带上一本书就能打发这一天的时间，没有负担，也不需要再花心思伪装成富家公子。然而，好日子没过多久，苏洛开始尝试带他去别的地方约会，他们偶尔会去小酒馆喝几杯，每到这时，伊利亚就格外的不自在。不是因为他不适应小酒馆的气氛——在他的爸爸还没失踪之前，他常常到那里去找他——而是因为他必须装作一个不谙世事的富家少爷，对平凡小酒馆里的一切大惊小怪、大呼小叫，好维持他在苏洛心目中的形象。天知道保持伪装有多累，每次从小酒馆回来，他就像是跑了一场马拉松一样疲惫。更可怕的是，也许正是因为这些滑稽的反应，苏洛格外喜欢带他上小酒馆去，这让他不禁产生了想要掐死苏洛的冲动。  
已经连续三周了，苏洛都选择带他到这家叫做“查尔斯”的酒吧约会，而且他们的主要活动就是单纯的喝酒，就算伊利亚酒量不错，也禁不住这么几次的折腾，就在他准备提出要换个地方时，他看见了一个熟悉的身影。然而，那个身影在眨眼间就消失了，让伊利亚不禁怀疑自己是不是出现了幻觉。苏洛看出他的不对劲，问道：“怎么了？”  
“我好像看见了我弟弟。”  
“你弟弟？”  
伊利亚摇摇头，说：“刚刚看见有个人长得很像他，可能是我看错了。”

安德鲁·科里亚金是背着家里人出来打工的，准确的说，他是背着哥哥伊利亚·科里亚金出来打工的。  
出生在一个常年缺失父亲角色的家庭里，比他年长四岁的哥哥承担起父亲的任务，也继承了父亲的臭脾气，具体到细节方面，就是对弟弟有些过分保护。自从安德鲁和约翰开始进入能打工的年纪，他们的打工地点都要经过伊利亚的审核，一旦有任何不安全因素他就会立刻否决，因此留下的选择余地并不多。去年的十月，安德鲁打工的餐车倒闭了，他不得不迅速找另一份工作，而在这个酒吧当服务员是他的最佳选择。首先，服务员的工作简单，不需要他重新学习；其次，这里离家里很近，他可以打工结束直接步行回家；最后，这里的工资比餐车高。但是，安德鲁知道这个选择绝对会被他的哥哥否决，因为伊利亚会认为酒吧里不安全，或者他的年纪还不够大，或者打工结束的时间太晚……总之，伊利亚能找到一百个理由阻止他来这里打工，但他们的家迫切地需要钱，因此他决定瞒着伊利亚接下这份工作。他偷拿了伊利亚的身驾照，顺利骗过了酒吧老板录取还未成年的自己。  
安德鲁在这里干得很顺手，毕竟他的工作基本上就是擦桌子、端食物、打扫卫生罢了，只是有时候他会被心怀不轨的人捏几下屁股。对此，酒吧老板查尔斯的反应似乎比他的更大，在发生几次这样的事之后，查尔斯下决心要把他调到吧台工作，于是他不得不学起调酒。查尔斯是个调酒的好手，安德鲁却一窍不通，不仅如此，在学习了好几周之后，他依旧会笨手笨脚地把酒弄混，气得查尔斯又把他调回了原来的工作，但是这一次，查尔斯会把捏他屁股的客人都赶出门。安德鲁很感激这一点，趁着圣诞节送了自己的老板一盒巧克力，那是他在情人节时收到的礼物，因为包装非常豪华他没舍得拆，正好拿出来二次利用。从那时候开始，查尔斯会在他打工结束后送他回家，理由是他一个人走夜路不安全，安德鲁大为感动，决心要好好珍惜这份工作，简而言之，他决心继续向伊利亚隐瞒这份工作的事情，直到他可以合法进出酒吧为止。  
但是，三个星期前，这样平静的打工生活被打破了。那个周末晚上，安德鲁正在打扫卫生，突然看见自己的哥哥跟着另一个男人一起走进了酒吧，安德鲁一个激灵，赶紧蹲在桌子后藏了起来。  
他从没想到自己会在酒吧这种地方看见他的哥哥。伊利亚一向不善交际，从小到大鲜有朋友；此外，多亏了他们不靠谱的酒鬼爸爸，伊利亚一向十分厌恶酒吧。所以安德鲁看见自己的哥哥竟然和一个陌生男人有说有笑地走进酒吧时，他一下子不知道究竟是“伊利亚竟然进酒吧”比较令人惊讶一点，还是“伊利亚竟然和男人一起来喝酒”更令人惊讶一点。  
然而，那个晚上，安德鲁过得无比折磨。既要跑来跑去给客人送酒和食物，又要注意躲着伊利亚的目光，还要观察那个男人和自己的哥哥到底是什么关系。但是这三件事一齐纠缠着他，到最后，他除了焦虑和震惊以外什么也没记得。  
没过多久，第二周周末，伊利亚和那个男人又来了。这一次他偷听到了哥哥和男人的对话，获得了另一个更令他震惊的信息——“伊利亚交男朋友了！”  
“什么？”听到这句话，约翰·科里亚金，科里亚金家的小儿子睁大了眼，“安迪，你有证据么？”  
“我自己就是证据！”他拍拍胸膛，“我是证人！”  
小约翰带上了自己的黑框眼镜，模仿起法官的口吻：“安德鲁·科里亚金，请你详细描述一下事情经过。”  
“上周六，我看到伊利亚·科里亚金和一个陌生的男人进了我打工的酒吧，他们两个有说有笑，十分亲密……”  
“亲密？”约翰打断了自己的哥哥，“请形容一下。”  
安德鲁想了想，说：“那个男人讲冷笑话的时候，伊利亚会笑，然后会回敬一个更糟糕的冷笑话。”  
戴着眼镜的男孩捂住了自己的心脏，表示自己吓到了。“伊利亚一般都不会理别人的冷笑话的。”  
“没错，这就是重点！”  
约翰低下头仔细想了想，又说：“那个男人长什么样子？高么、帅么？”  
“多高我没看出来，但是还挺酷的，长得有点像……嗯……”安德鲁在兄弟俩共用的书桌上翻找起来，拎出了一本《超人》递给约翰，“长得有点像超人。”  
约翰凝视着封面上的氪星人，困惑地扶了扶自己的大眼镜。“长得像超人？很壮么？”  
“挺壮的。总之挺酷的。”  
“我也想去看！下次带我一起去吧？”  
“不行，你还不能进酒吧。”  
“那照片呢？下次拍照给我看吧？”约翰拽着哥哥的手不依不饶地说。  
“那好吧，我想办法照张照片回来……”

查尔斯·布兰登一直觉得自己很幸运。尽管出生在一个并不富裕的家庭、在十岁时突然被告知自己已经再婚的父亲其实还有两个儿子、在父亲去世后还要负责照顾两个只有一半血缘关系的未成年弟弟，但他一直认为自己一定能转运。  
查尔斯有一门拿手好戏——打牌，只要坐在牌局里，基本上没有人能赢过他。他擅长算牌记牌，在观察表情方面也有自己的一套，更可怕的是，他手气好。靠着这个，他在二十五岁时攒下一笔钱开了一个小酒馆。小酒馆开业两个月后，他在店里遇见了一个叫做亨利·都铎的客人。当时亨利喝的烂醉，准备打烊的查尔斯从他的钱包里取了钱之后顺手叫了一辆出租车，然后让司机把他送回了钱包里名片的地址。就在出租车走后五分钟，一群穿着黑西装的人找上门，要他把亨利·都铎交出来。查尔斯当然知道这是怎么回事，于是随口说了一个方向把他们引开，第二天，昨晚还烂醉如泥的客人就找到他给了一笔酬金作为谢礼，以此为契机，他也认识了这位有英国皇室血统的客人，而且逐渐成为了好友。于是，在弟弟拿破仑·苏洛进入亨利·都铎所在的大学之后，他拜托自己好友在学校里多多照顾他的弟弟，亨利·都铎便让苏洛加入了他所在的俱乐部——U.N.C.L.E.。  
“我说，你赶快去那个俱乐部里钓个有钱妞回来，最好是父母快死了你跟她一结婚就能继承巨额遗产的那种。”他这么对苏洛说。  
“知道了。不过你这么厉害，怎么不自己动手？”苏洛一边叼着棒棒糖翻看一本《花花公子》，一边翻了个白眼。  
“我的事你别管。”  
“我看你别管不住自己的‘这个’就不错了，”他的弟弟指了指自己的胯下，朝他抛了个眼色，“你不要某天把私生子扔给我和威尔自己玩消失就好。”  
听到这，查尔斯夺回那本《花花公子》，用它重重地在弟弟的后脑上扇了一把。“原话奉还给你，臭小子。”  
终于，半年后，苏洛不负众望地带了一个金发的少爷回来。正当查尔斯坐在吧台后面、心里正盘算着好事时，他发现安德鲁·科里亚金鬼鬼祟祟地躲在吧台后面，从口袋里掏出一台手机，悄悄对着苏洛和那位金发少爷拍了起来。那个男孩是去年新来的服务生，做事勤快利落，特别喜欢笑，连查尔斯自己也觉得他一笑起来就拿他没办法。  
“你小子在这里干嘛？”他走到安德鲁身后，拎住他的衣领把他拽起来。  
“嘘——”安德鲁挥舞着双手让他小声一点，但他们的动作已经引起了金发少爷的注意，他走到他们面前，问了一句：  
“安迪？”  
安德鲁的肩膀一下垮了下来，他不情愿地转过身，应道：“嘿，伊利亚。”  
被叫做“伊利亚”的男人一把拽住他的手，说：“你会怎么在这里？难道酒吧老板不知道你还没到进酒吧的年纪么？”  
“‘没到进酒吧的年纪’？”查尔斯拦住伊利亚，把安德鲁挡在自己身后，“什么意思？我看过他的驾照，他已经满二十一岁了。”  
“安迪？”伊利亚的语气一下子变得严厉起来，“怎么回事？我明明告诉过你不准来这种地方打工——”  
这时候，苏洛插入他们中间，把查尔斯和伊利亚隔开，然后朝查尔斯点了点头，“嘿，老哥。”

酒吧提前打烊，他们四人坐在同一张圆桌上，安德鲁先开了口：“哇，圆桌，圆桌骑士。”  
没有人笑，男孩只好尴尬地清了清嗓子。随后，伊利亚说道：“那么我先说话吧。安德鲁，你不许在这里打工了，我相信布兰登先生能够理解的，毕竟安德鲁现在只有十六岁，还远远没到能够进酒吧的年纪。不仅我不同意，劳工部也不会同意的。”  
查尔斯挑了挑眉。这句话听在他耳中无疑是威胁，尽管他的确在安德鲁的年纪这方面犯了个错误，但这不代表他会先服软。“那么，请问当初我看到的驾照是怎么回事？”  
伊利亚把目光投向安德鲁，男孩在他视线之下低下了头，说：“那是……我偷了伊利亚的驾照……但是那是因为……”他的声音突然拔高，“因为这里最合适！不仅离家很近，工资也很棒！”  
“安迪，我不是告诉过你不要操心钱的事么？”伊利亚话音刚落，安德鲁就接过了话头：“我怎么可能让你一个人操心钱的事！看着你和妈妈都那么累……”  
“等一下，”苏洛做了一个暂停的手势，“我有些晕了，伊利亚。抱歉，你们家不是俄罗斯的家族企业么？”  
“什么家族企业？”安德鲁看看苏洛，又看看自己的哥哥，但他的哥哥听到这句话不但没有回答他的问题，反而扭过头咳嗽了一声试图掩饰自己的窘迫。于是苏洛转过头来看着他，笑着解释道：“就是黑道，亲爱的。”  
安德鲁呛了一下，然后大声咳嗽起来。“黑道？我们跟黑道一点关系都没有！”他一边咳嗽，一边挣扎着回答。  
“那么就是前俄贵族后裔？列宁后代？”  
“如果真的是这样就好了，我们就不用操心钱的问题了！”安德鲁高声说着，继而又压低声音，“说实话，去年家里的暖气坏了，到现在还没钱修呢。”  
苏洛看着涨得满脸通红的伊利亚，说：“所以那些传闻都是假的？”  
伊利亚没有看他的眼睛，盯着角落里的一个易拉罐。“我可从来没有说过自己是有钱人。而且，你不也说谎了？”  
“好吧好吧，”苏洛摊摊手，“不过我也从来没说过自己是有钱人家的少爷。所以，我猜我们这是打平了？”  
“给我打住，”查尔斯做了个手势打断他们，“安德鲁呢？他至少得做完这个月——”  
“不行，从今晚开始他就不许在这里打工了。”  
“伊利亚，让我做完这个月吧，如果店里突然少了一个人会很麻烦的，至少留点时间让查尔斯找个人顶替我……”安德鲁用恳求的眼神看着自己的哥哥，两秒钟后，伊利亚痛苦地点了点头。这让查尔斯不禁想到自己平常都是怎么在这个男孩身上栽跟头的。  
“好吧，那我们先走了。”话说完后，伊利亚起身，安德鲁赶紧跟在他身后，离开前他回过头用口形对查尔斯说了一句话：对不起。  
查尔斯朝他挥挥手，放下手时就着姿势抹了一把自己的脸，然后他拽起自己的弟弟，说：“我们聊聊。”  
两兄弟把酒吧的门锁好，回到了他们位于酒吧楼上的小公寓。打开灯时，他们发现苏洛家的小弟弟威尔·苏洛蜷在沙发上睡着了，于是两个哥哥只好把谈话地点转移到靠窗的走廊。查尔斯点燃一支烟，抽了一口之后递给了苏洛。那是昨天客人在酒吧里落下的大卫·杜夫，只剩下两根，盒子被揉得皱巴巴的。他们慢悠悠地一起把那口烟吐出来，然后查尔斯先开口了。  
“喂，小子，快把他甩了，然后去找一个有钱妞。”  
苏洛没看他，看着那根烟。“你别管我的事。”  
“不是吧，你真的喜欢他？他可是个穷鬼，跟我们家一样。”  
“那你呢？别以为我没注意到你看伊利亚的弟弟什么眼神。”苏洛把沾到舌头上的碎烟叶捻出来，然后把那只大卫·杜夫还给他的哥哥。  
“但我没打算追他，”查尔斯吸了一口烟，“我可跟你不一样，卡萨诺瓦。我会找一个能让我们从这鬼地方搬走的妞，而不是那个小鬼。”他接连吸了几口，然后把烟碾灭在窗沿上，那段被雨渍弄得脏兮兮的墙已经有了不少香烟留下的印子，“虽然他的确很可爱。”  
苏洛没搭话，他走到查尔斯跟前，从他的口袋里掏出那包只剩一根的大卫·杜夫，然后转身回到自己的房间关上了门。

下

“臭小子，你真的要搬出去？”  
餐桌上，查尔斯·布兰登一边朝苏洛这么喊道，一边毫不避讳把烟碾灭在了桌面。这时，一直摆弄着手机的威尔突然一把夺过那根烟扔进垃圾桶里，还随手抓起沙发上的一块布开始使劲擦拭那个烟点。  
“不准再用烟头烫这张桌子了，你们都不爱它，但是我每天都要在这上面写作业的！”威尔大喊起来。  
查尔斯眼尖地看见他手里的那块布，也大喊起来：“那不是我的背心么！”他把自己的背心夺过来，哀叹了好一阵，然后随手把它抛回了沙发上。  
苏洛从他和威尔共用的房间里走出来，揉了揉弟弟的头发，然后坐在了餐桌前。“拜托，我早就搬出去了，这次只不过回来打包一点东西而已。”  
伊利亚和苏洛的家都住在下城区，离他们的学校有两个小时的车程，因此自从开始上大学，他们就搬出家里在学校周边租了各自的公寓。苏洛的公寓是查尔斯帮忙找的，他某个酒友的房子，因此房租比市面上的便宜不少。  
“你明明知道我要说的是什么——你真的要去和那个俄国小子同居？”  
“没错，两个人一起住还能省点房租呢。”  
查尔斯挠挠自己的头发，发出一声了低吼。“傻子，跟谁同居不好为什么要跟个穷光蛋同居……”  
“反正都做了二十一年穷光蛋了，现在我要去和喜欢的人一起做穷光蛋，至少这样会比较开心。”苏洛朝自己的哥哥做了个鬼脸，“祝你幸福，吝啬鬼。”

一开始，伊利亚听到苏洛要他搬过来和他一起住的时候没什么表示，只是点点头表示知道了。在他的耳朵里，那句话相当于“改天再约”之类的客套话，因此当他发现苏洛是真的在这么打算的时候，他连续问了两遍：“你没在开玩笑吧？”  
“当然没有了，我很认真的。你看，我们两个一起住的话，可以一起分担房租、水电费、暖气费，一个月下来能省下不少钱。而且我住的公寓是我哥朋友的，比其他的房子便宜。”苏洛拿出一个草稿本把他的计算过程展示给伊利亚。伊利亚接过来仔细看了看，认真琢磨起那上面的数字，然后从放在脚下的双肩包里翻出一支笔计算起来。  
“说实话，这上面的数据还可以再加一个。如果你搬过来，我们可以轮流做饭，还能剩下一些伙食费。这样的话我们一个月能省下……”伊利亚看着自己得出的结论，一把抓住了苏洛的肩，“我们同居吧，我认真的。”  
于是，一个星期后，伊利亚地搬进了苏洛的公寓。苏洛的公寓出乎意料地宽敞，因为打通了卧室和客厅，因此即使再摆一张床也没有问题。他们合理把伊利亚的床搬进来一个月之后，却突然发现这张床根本毫无用处。天气逐渐变冷，但作为两个紧巴巴过日子的穷学生，他们没钱付暖气费，因此只能靠热水袋来取暖。苏洛把所有的窗缝都封死了，在床上也穿着外套，但一到晚上还是冷得睡不着，于是只好挤到一张床上互相取暖。一开始伊利亚对此提出了强烈抗议，他连续两次把苏洛踢下了床，但一个星期之后的某个晚上，他自己抱着被子和枕头爬上了苏洛的床——不得不承认，两个人挤在一起的确暖和许多。  
不需要约会之后，他们都剩下不少时间用来学习。正好是期末，作为两个依靠奖学金获得学费的人，他们几乎把所有的课余的时间用在图书馆里。苏洛弄来一瓶5-Hour-Energy用来提神，但他对咖啡因不太耐受，喝下去几分钟就心脏狂跳，差点喘不过气来。伊利亚的专业正好是制药，于是他到食品药品管理局的网站查到配料表，便试着自己改进配方。改进几十次之后，他找到了一个在“心率过快”和“振奋精神”之间的平衡点，能让苏洛喝咖啡因饮料的时候不会因为心跳过快猝死。苏洛买来一箱糖果搭配着伊利亚的提神饮料卖给和他们一样需要熬夜看书的学生，竟然赚到了下个月的生活费。知道这件事时，伊利亚感叹了一句：“不愧是商学院的家伙。”苏洛笑着拍拍自己的胸脯，表示自己是当之无愧的、商学院的骄傲。

安德鲁·科里亚金来到酒吧时，查尔斯·布兰登已经在吧台前了。一个女人坐在那里，手放在吧台上，握着查尔斯的手，他们有说有笑，就像一对情侣。安德鲁皱着眉到休息室去拿自己的围巾，在那里遇见了酒吧里的另一位调酒师正抽着烟坐在那里发呆。  
“不出去么？”安德鲁这么问道。  
调酒师用夹着烟的手朝外面指了指。“老板正在和别人打情骂俏，我可不好意思出去。”  
“那我也在这里坐一会儿。”  
他在那里坐下时才发现自己竟然在为此沮丧。之前查尔斯虽然也会和女客人打情骂俏，但当安德鲁进来时他至少会和他打一声招呼，可今天查尔斯就像没看见他一样。这是他在这里工作的最后一个月了，他原本想好好珍惜这段时间，可现在他却开始后悔当初为什么要求自己的哥哥让自己再多留下来一个月——就算没有他，查尔斯和他的酒吧似乎也不会有任何变化。  
他坐在那里直到调酒师抽完了烟才起身走到酒吧里。查尔斯已经开始工作，但那个女人还在那里，她手指上戴着精致的戒指，头发打理得柔韧漂亮，身上的衣服似乎是从时尚杂志里拎出来的，安德鲁皱起眉头，赶紧远远离开吧台，以免自己进一步妄自菲薄。  
那天晚上是查尔斯那么久以来第一次没有送他回家，他自己一个人走在夜路上时才发现周围这么安静。街边的躺椅上，一个酒鬼身上盖着报纸躺在那里睡着了，发出火车头一样的呼声。远处街边，无家可归的流浪汉推着超市偷来的推车，领着自己的狗走向小巷里，推车车轮在地面上摩擦的声音在他耳中格外清晰。  
接下来的几个晚上，查尔斯缺席了。因为人手不够，就连安德鲁也得替补上阵，到吧台帮忙倒酒，却因为分不清红方和波本被调酒师骂了好几句。安德鲁记得满头大汗，这个晚上终于结束时，他累得刚躺上床就睡着了，梦里全是红方黑方波本芝华士，好在几天过去后，他硬是把酒吧里的几十种常用酒记住了，被调酒师骂的次数也越来越少。这一个月里，查尔斯来的次数很少，听酒吧里的其他人说是因为交了新女友，正在热恋期。安德鲁一边用一只耳朵听着他们的讨论，一边擦着玻璃杯，时不时转过头往门口看看。  
——这已经是他在这里打工的最后一天了，可是查尔斯依旧没有出现。

查尔斯·布兰登推开酒吧大门，人已经都走光了。  
他随手拉开一把椅子坐下，用手指揉着自己的太阳穴。今天，玛格丽特·都铎终于向他求婚了，他在她身上煞费苦心，终于让这个骄傲的女人先开了口。尽管玛格丽特的哥哥，亨利·都铎并不看好他们，但玛格丽特无疑对他着迷了。当然了，查尔斯一直坚信只要花上足够的时间和心思，没有人不能被他征服。但是今天和玛格丽特的约会被他搞砸了，当她说希望和自己结婚时，查尔斯一直在走神。他在想，她喜欢花艺和舞会，可自己却对此却一点不感兴趣，他更喜欢篮球和赛马，他希望能在休息日躺在沙发上和恋人一起喝着冰啤酒看球赛，可是这些玛格丽特无疑不会喜欢。他想起安德鲁说过他也很喜欢篮球，可惜因为家境的缘故很少有看电视的时间，而且他们三兄弟在家的时候都尽量避免使用不必要的电器，因此安德鲁一般会到邻居家看球赛。当查尔斯说到就着冰啤酒看球赛时，他说：“真好啊，一定会很棒的。”最后他和玛格丽特的约会草草结束，他回到下城区，回到自己的小酒馆，但那个男孩似乎已经走了——今天是他在这里打工的最后一天。  
查尔斯重重锤了一下桌子，这时，后厨的门被推开了，男孩拿着一块抹布从里面出来，看见他的时候吓了一跳。  
查尔斯也愣住了：“你怎么还在这里？”  
安德鲁举起手中的抹布，说：“我……我想打扫干净一点再走，因为今天是最后一天了……”  
“原来你也知道这是最后一天了，”他站起来，接过安德鲁手中的抹布，“别那么卖力了，我不会给你多发工资的，快回去，如果出了什么差错你哥哥肯定会把我和苏洛一起大卸八块。”  
“不会的，这段路我熟得很。”  
“小屁孩就乖乖听话，回去！”  
“不！”  
查尔斯想用这样严厉的语气逼走他，但安德鲁铁了心一般不肯走，他夺过那块布赌气地猛力擦着桌面，好像手里的不是一块布而是一个刨子。他摁住男孩的手，放软口吻说：“别闹了，回家去。”  
男孩停下动作，抬起头看他时却眼眶泛红。  
“你管不着我。”他想把自己的手抽走，但查尔斯的手狠狠压着他，甚至进一步侵上来，五只手指插进他的指缝里。  
“烦死了，你这小鬼……”  
他听见查尔斯这么嘟囔了一句，他想要开口说话，查尔斯却捏住他的下巴吻了上来。他把安德鲁推到桌上，摁着他的肩吻他，就像要将他吞入腹中一样用力。安德鲁喘不过气来，他抗拒地推了他一把，查尔斯就像突然清醒过来一样猛地放开他，自己退到了一旁。他喘着气，说：“快滚回家，否则你会后悔的。”  
安德鲁看着他，这句话就像珠子一样不受控制地从他舌头上滚落下来：“你会对我做什么？”  
男人盯着他，一字一句地说：“我会像剥鸡蛋一样把你剥光，然后……”他把安德鲁从桌子上拽下来，让他背对着自己站好，然后用一条腿顶入他的腿间，一只手捏住他的臀部，手指在他的臀缝间摁了摁，“然后我会操进这里面，把你弄坏。现在，想滚了么？”  
男孩压抑着自己的喘息，撑在桌面的手指握成拳头。“我已经十六岁了，不是小男孩了，知道你是什么意思了……”  
“所以呢？”  
他没有出声，而是把自己身上的围裙解开，说：“我要做。”  
这下男人愣住了，他抓住安德鲁解开围裙的手，说：“你说什么？”  
“我要和你做，查尔斯·布兰登。”  
他猜安德鲁·科里亚金说出那句话的时候，根本没有想过那会给自己带来什么样的下场，他只是气血冲到头上，然后那句话就脱口而出了。  
现在他被查尔斯压在酒吧的桌子上，双腿间夹着查尔斯已经勃起的性器。男人挺腰，紫红色的阴茎蹭着他稚嫩的柱身，擦过囊袋、会阴、臀缝和大腿间从未被人触碰过的地方，他感觉下身火辣辣地疼。  
“为什么不进来？”他扭过头想要找到查尔斯的眼睛，却被推搡着整个上半身贴在了桌子上。男人贴上他的身体，一口咬在他的侧颈上，他吃痛一下，不由得夹紧了双腿间的性器。  
“夹紧点，安迪……”查尔斯贴着他的耳朵这么说，火热的吐息就喷在他的耳边。  
男孩照做了。他的长裤和内裤早就被脱掉扔在一旁，但那件围裙还挂在他身上，他的阴茎蹭着围裙，黑色的布料已经被濡湿了。查尔斯隔着布用手包裹住他的性器揉动起来，男孩发出啜泣一般的声音，这让查尔斯的阴茎涨得更大，摁着男孩肩膀的手也愈发用力，几乎是死死把他压在桌上，用硬得生疼的性器操着他腿间的嫩肉。  
“舒服？”  
“好舒服……”安德鲁的声音像是浮在空中，他自己扭着腰、夹紧双腿，让查尔斯的性器狠狠擦过自己的囊袋和会阴，同时让自己的柱身能在查尔斯的手里摩擦。“啊……嗯啊……”男孩扭过头来向他索吻，于是他咬住男孩的唇，舌头毫不客气地侵入他嘴里，让他发出模模糊糊的鼻音。  
他们纠缠好一会后，男孩的身体渐渐瘫软下来，他的腿间黏糊糊的，全是两人阴茎流出的液体。“我腿软了……”他抓住查尔斯的手求饶道，但是男人扯着嘴角笑了笑，说：  
“你不夹紧点的话，待会我让你走不动路。”  
“呜……”  
男孩拼命夹紧双腿，发出呜咽声。他在查尔斯狠狠捏住他的囊袋时射了出来，而查尔斯在他趴在桌上喘息时撸动自己的阴茎把精液射在了他的臀上。明明还没有被进入过，但安德鲁却感觉自己已经从里到外被查尔斯翻了个面，这时，男人又把他翻过来，摁在桌上吻住了他。  
“待会我抱你上楼睡觉。”他这么对安德鲁说道。

“安迪昨晚没回家？”  
听到伊利亚·科里亚金在电话那头发出怒吼，约翰把话筒挪远了一点。  
“嘘——伊利亚，小声点，我是借同学的电话打给你的。”男孩看了一眼正在桌子上玩拼图的威尔·苏洛，朝他笑了笑表示歉意。  
“他昨晚去哪了？”  
“去打工了。”  
“你知道那家酒吧在哪里么？快去那里找他——”  
“啊。”约翰突然愣愣地看着正对着客厅的房间门打开了，他的哥哥，安德鲁·科里亚金从里面走出来，头发乱蓬蓬的，只穿着一件夸大的、他从来没见过的T恤。他侧过头，眼尖地看见房间里面另一个男人正在穿衣服，如果他没记错，那是威尔的哥哥的房间。  
“约翰？约翰？”电话那边，伊利亚发出焦虑的声音。  
“我看到他了。”科里亚金家的小儿子把手机从耳边拿下，在哥哥发问前眼疾手快地摁下了挂断键，然后把手机抛回威尔手里，“快关机，快。”  
“怎么了？”  
“别问了，快——”

离伊利亚·科里亚金出现还有五十分钟。


End file.
